


Был обычный субботний вечер

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [2]
Category: C-Pop, Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021, Обсценная лексика, дружба, крэк, пасхалки, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Один из дней каникул Сехуна у Тао в Циндао
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Oh Sehun
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173389
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Был обычный субботний вечер

Сехун и Тао сидели на дереве.

Тао починял примус, привезённый его прапрапрадедушкой из далёкой холодной России, а Сехун рубился в мочилово зомби на своём телефоне. На стороне зомби.

Был обычный субботний вечер. 

В небе над Циндао пролетала неведомая ёбаная хтонь.

Тао отвлекся от примуса и проводил её взглядом:

— Низко летит.

— Угу, — ответил Сехун. У него на экране какие-то грёбанные охотники на зомби пытались убить лопатой его любимого главного героя. Зелёного, склизкого и с чужими мозгами в зубах. 

— Дождь будет.

— Угу.

— Может, даже гроза. 

— Угу.

— Как думаешь, ебанёт?

Зомби Сехуна как раз в этот момент выплюнул свой глаз, потом желудок, потом уронил на пол кишки, а потом и вовсе рассыпался кучей жёлтых старых костей, над которыми тут же радостно залетали восьмибитовые мухи, а система игрушки вывела на весь экран кроваво-красное, похожее консистенцией букв на несвежий кетчуп «Fatality». 

Сехун хорошо знал китайский и не очень хорошо — английский, но когда-то Фань-хён ему объяснил: «Fatality — это такое фиаско, братан». 

«Как налить зеленки в шампунь?» — уточнил тогда у него Сехун.

«Что-то вроде», — усмехнулся Фань-хён и посмотрел на ярко-бирюзовую шевелюру Тао.

Сейчас Тао носил на голове малиновый, прижимал к груди примус и всё ещё ждал от Сехуна ответа:

— Так ебанёт?

— Не должно...

Был обычный субботний вечер.

У дерева, на котором сидели Тао и Сехун, остановился неземной летающий корабль и из него вышла красивая инопланетная девушка: волосы её тентаклями спадали на плечи, а три ноги делали походку лунной.

— Одни здесь отдыхаете, мальчики? — спросила инопланетная девушка на чистом китайском. 

— Охуеть, — прошептал Тао на своём диалекте, а Сехун не мог оторвать взгляда от её обнажённой груди. Всех десяти штук. 

В этот самый момент в небе над Циндао раздался гром, и молния прорезала небеса на две половины, и из этого разлома прямо из космоса стремительно на землю начал падать объект.

И не успели Сехун и Тао даже сказать одного «Ой», как объект упал прямо на инопланетную девушку, размазав по песку, что даже вмятины не осталось на корпусе объекта, разве что рисунок, вероятно, брызгами мозгов по краям днища. Оторвавшиеся от головы инопланетной девушки тентакли радостно отползали совокупляться с ракушками на берегу, а чистая и красивая лужа инопланетной синей крови растеклась по всей тропинке до дерева.

— Неловко получилось, — сказал Сехун, — она, кажется, хотела стать моей девушкой…

— Я же говорил: ебанёт, — согласился Тао и нервно поднёс примус ко рту, допивая содержимое. 

И никто из них не заметил на боку объекта крупными буквами кириллицы «Космический десант. Первый разведвзвод». Наверное, потому что хоть прапрапрапрадедушка Тао и жил в России, но из багажа знаний привёз оттуда только примус, чёрного кота и ученические долги, а Сехун и вовсе знал только китайский и родной корейский.

— Блядь, — раздалось из-за открывающейся двери космического объекта на языке, который Сехун и Тао не понимали, — только не Китай, пожалуйста, только не снова. Этот. Долбаный. Китай! Меня ещё прошлый раз все черти дома драли и обещали посадить на кол за азартные игры в Шанхае… Да ёбаный же ты единорожий нахуй! Пиздец! Конечно, это Китай!

Сехун и Тао сидели на дереве и от всей души бы посочувствовали человеку из космоса, пригласили к Тао домой и напоили чаем с конфетами.

Если бы поняли хоть слово из того, что он говорит.

А человек, махнув на них рукой, со шлемом во второй руке уныло побрёл от них по берегу, прямо в защитном белом костюме,оставляя на мокром песке широкие синие следы. 

Был обычный субботний вечер, и солнце медленно садилось над Жёлтым морем, когда Сехун и Тао решили наконец пойти домой.

Неведомая ёбаная хтонь в небе над Циндао заходила на третий круг...


End file.
